El Evangelio Escarlata
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: Continuación de "El Vampiro del Más Allá". El infame Jonathan se junta con el Dr. Channard, un inescrupuloso psiquiatra y juntos se preparan para revelar los secretos de los Dioses Exteriores. Solo el detective Kyle MacRae podra detenerlos.


**EL EVANGELIO ESCARLATA**

**Escrito por Federico H. Bravo**

_«_…Sí, hablo de los mismísimos Perros de Tíndalos, aquellos Cazadores del Más Allá que son las crías de Noth-Yidik y los efluvios de K'Thun, y que aúllan eternamente en el remolino que es el temido y aterrador Azathoth; sí, son nada menos que los secuaces y los siervos del Sultán Demoníaco, y que están sometidos a su espantoso control, al de Noth-Yidik y el terrible K'Thun. Sí, aúllan y babean eternamente en ese sombrío reino e indistinto de Caos que se encuentra más allá de todos los dominios del Tiempo y el Espacio, donde también mora desde hace milenios su temido amo, Azathoth. Y está escrito que los hombres despiertan en ellos hambres cósmicas…_»._

**Abdul Alhazred. _El Necronomicón_, traducción de John Dee. **

* * *

><p><strong>I <strong>

**Instituto Neuropsiquiatrico Channard.**

**Arkham, Massachussets. **

El doctor Phillip Channard aguardó serenamente a que su paciente continuara hablando. El hombre miraba con insistencia hacia todos lados, evidentemente nervioso. De tanto en tanto, se bamboleaba de adelante hacia atrás.

-Willard – dijo Channard, al fin – Por favor, continua.

-Ya se lo dije, doctor – insistió el paciente, echando furibundos vistazos a los rincones de la habitación – No estamos solos. _Ellos_ escuchan.

-De modo que todavía insiste con eso…

Willard dejó de bambolearse y fijó su atención en el psiquiatra.

-Por supuesto – exclamó, indignado – Ya se lo dije – repitió, volviendo sus ojos a cada rato hacia todas partes – No hay ningún sitio seguro. Ninguno. _Ellos_ escuchan… todo. Lo que decimos y hacemos, hasta conocen nuestros pensamientos.

Channard suspiró. Escribió algo en sus anotaciones, ignorando por un momento a su paciente.

-Willard, ¿estás tomando la medicación que te prescribí? – preguntó, al rato.

El enfermo mental no pareció oírlo. Se había dado vuelta y observaba con aprehensión una esquina del cuarto.

Channard siguió su mirada, con toda calma. Aguardó hasta que el paciente volvió a centrarse en él.

-Debo irme de aquí, doctor – dijo – Sé que si no lo hago, ellos me encontraran.

-Willard… ya hemos hablado de eso en otra ocasión – replicó el médico – No puedo darte el alta todavía. Tenemos que solucionar ese problema antes, ¿entiendes?

-¿Por qué no quiere escucharme? – explotó de repente el hombre - ¡Le digo que de verdad debo irme de aquí! ¡_Ellos_ ya vienen! Lo sé muy bien… me huelen, me rastrean. Son como perros, flacos y famélicos, y tienen hambre, doctor. ¡Un hambre atroz!

Presa de un ataque histérico, Willard se desplomó a los pies del psiquiatra, llorando y gritando.

-¡Tenga piedad de mí, se lo ruego! ¡Doctor, apelo a su humanidad! ¡No me encierre en mi habitación otra vez! ¡_Ellos_ vendrán a mí a través de los ángulos, por las esquinas! ¡Se lo pido por lo más sagrado!

Dos fornidos enfermeros entraron a una seña de Channard. Ya estaban colocándole bruscamente a Willard la camisa de fuerza y lo arrastraban de regreso a su celda acolchada.

-¡Doctor!

-Hablaremos más tarde, Willard. Cuando recobres la compostura.

Ningún gesto de humanidad surgió en el rostro del psiquiatra, mientras decía aquello. En realidad, al igual que pasaba con el resto de los internos, Channard no le preocupaba Willard ni lo que pudiera sucederle.

Una vez estuvo solo en su oficina, revisó otra vez el legajo del caso de aquél paciente tan singular…

Charles Willard. Edad: 39 años. Profesión: profesor en Ciencias Literarias de la Universidad de Miskatonic. Experto lingüista y traductor.

Willard había llegado al Instituto Channard no hace mucho, presa de un cuadro de excitación psicomotriz e histeria profunda, sumada a una sintomatología de paranoia agravada. Al parecer, todo era producto del _stress_ que su continuo trabajo acumulado, para la prestigiosa institución académica, le insumia.

Según Channard averiguó, Willard era parte de un equipo de traductores de Miskatonic, quienes trabajaban en descifrar cierto texto antiguo de origen árabe para posteriormente, pasarlo a la lengua inglesa.

El psiquiatra creía que allí, de ese texto y de su traducción, su paciente había sacado la extravagante idea de que ciertas entidades a las que llamaba "Perros de Tíndalos" lo acosaban… y de que muy pronto vendrían por él.

Channard sonrió, con frialdad. Guardó el legajo de Willard en un cajón del archivo que tenia.

Muy pronto tendría la maravillosa ocasión de presenciar aquél extraño fenómeno.

* * *

><p><strong>II <strong>

Esa noche, en el interior de su celda acolchada, Willard se debatía frenético con su camisa de fuerza. Sabía que le quedaba poco tiempo. Ya podía oírlos incluso rascar del otro lado de la barrera, listos para venir por él desde su hediondo mundo más allá del Tiempo.

¡Maldita será la hora en la que se ofreció a ser participe del grupo de traductores del Necronomicón original! ¡Si jamás hubiera leído en voz alta las formulas, si hubiera prestado atención a las advertencias de Alhazred al respecto!

Pero no lo había hecho y de repente, la furia de aquellas criaturas esquivas y sirvientes del Morador del centro del Caos, el infame Azathoth, se habían fijado inmediatamente en él.

Desde entonces, estaba condenado. Perdido. Los Perros no descansarían hasta dar con él.

Se fijó en las paredes acolchadas de su habitación. Ofrecían poca protección en las esquinas. ¡Si tan solo pudiera borrar las esquinas! Estaría a salvo y puede que ellos perdiesen el interés.

¡Pero no podía hacer nada! Estaba atrapado, con los brazos y las manos inmóviles, y cuando ellos llegaran, nadie ni nada podría salvarlo.

Lleno de desesperación, comenzó a chillar. Era poco comparado con el tormento que le esperaba…

* * *

><p>Desde su oficina y mediante un circuito cerrado de TV, el Dr. Channard observaba atentamente a Willard en su confinamiento. No estaba solo. Un hombre joven, de cabellos largos y negros, y ojos claros, le acompañaba. Ambos bebían Brandy.<p>

-¿Estás seguro que ocurrirá? – preguntó el psiquiatra a su compañero. Este se limito a sonreír, mientras bebía – No veo que suceda nada fuera de lo usual en esa celda.

-Ya vendrán – dijo el sujeto, despreocupado – Usualmente no tardan demasiado, una vez localizan a una presa… dos o tres días como mínimo para avanzar por los corredores del Tiempo, pero nunca exceden de ese lapso. Ah, ¿lo ves? – señaló a la TV, complacido – Ya están aquí. No te pierdas el show, Phillip.

Channard miró con mórbido asombro la escena que se desarrollaba en esos momentos en la celda de Willard. Vio el humo surgir de las esquinas de la habitación, a su paciente gritar y luego…

-¡Santo Dios! – Channard dio un respingo. Su acompañante rió.

Asqueado, el médico desvió los ojos de la pantalla, sudando. Todo había terminado. En cuestión de segundos, no quedaba nada de Willard, salvo un guiñapo sanguinolento.

-Mi Dios… - Channard se sirvió más alcohol en su vaso. Se lo bebió de un saque.

-Sucede la primera vez – comentó su compañero – luego te acostumbras.

El médico no dijo nada. Se puso de pie y se acercó a la ventana de su oficina, para mirar la noche derramada sobre la ciudad de Arkham.

Su acompañante meneó la cabeza, con grácil despreocupación. Se levantó de su asiento y se reunió con él. Abrazándolo por la espalda, pegó su cuerpo contra el del doctor.

Channard suspiró y entrecerró los ojos. Dejó que el perfume del otro hombre le inundara las fosas nasales, que lo envolviera. Disfrutó con la sensación del cuerpo calido y firme de su amante.

-Hay tanto que ver… tanto que deseo mostrarte, Phillip – susurró el joven en su oído, juguetón y salvaje a la vez – Placeres y portentos… y sabiduría de más allá de las estrellas. Todo para ti.

El médico se volvió y lo miró a la cara. Le acarició una mejilla.

-Hablas como un poeta, Jonathan.

El aludido rió y lo besó en la boca. El cuerpo de Channard, pese a estar entrado en años, reaccionó con el deseo irrefrenable de lujuria, como cuando era joven…

* * *

><p>Channard conoció a Jonathan hace algunos años.<p>

Luego de una charla en un bar subieron a su coche, fueron a su casa, tuvieron sexo y al poco descubrieron que no solo tenían en común una misma pasión por los apetitos carnales prohibidos, sino también por la magia negra.

Hacia tiempo que Channard buceaba por el Ocultismo y si bien estuvieron juntos una temporada, compartiendo practicas y ritos diabólicos, luego se separaron. El doctor para volver con su mundo de pacientes y enfermedades mentales, y Jonathan para continuar explorando en solitario aquellas regiones heréticas del saber.

Fue durante esa exploración que consiguió el Necronomicón, haciéndolo robar de la Universidad de Miskatonic para él. Con ese libro blasfemo en sus manos, se embarcó en la más osada de las aventuras, la más terrible: ir hasta el trono de Azathoth.1

Jonathan fue castigado por el Dios Exterior por tamaña herejía. Su cuerpo había sido destruido y su espíritu condenado a soportar una prisión perpetúa, sufriendo indecibles torturas en aquellas otras dimensiones más allá del Tiempo y del Espacio. Pero entonces sucedió lo impensable y una oportunidad de escapar se le presentó, cuando alguien de este mundo encontró el Necronomicón: Julia, la esposa de su hermano Peter.2

Gracias a la imprudencia de Julia, Jonathan consiguió volver a la Tierra. A fuerza de convertirse en una especie de vampiro, se alimentó de Julia y de su hermano, y de toda la gente que había estado en una reunión en ese momento en la casa. Y luego había huido, refugiándose de las autoridades de este y del otro mundo a los brazos de su viejo compañero de perversiones.

Cuando Channard vio con sus propios ojos el ser en que su antiguo amante se había convertido, se llenó de espanto. Sin embargo impelido a su vez por una morbosa fascinación hacia su nuevo estado de existencia, lo había acogido bajo su techo, siéndole ofrecido como recompensa apasionadas caricias y una férrea promesa de compartir el conocimiento supremo que Jonathan, por su estadía en los reinos de Azathoth, se había ganado.

* * *

><p>-Pronto, muy pronto estaré listo para mostrártelo – prometía Jonathan al doctor, en el presente, mientras le besaba el cuello – Primero, necesito reponerme… recabar fuerzas.<p>

Channard asintió. La presencia de su amante llenaba la habitación. Echó una mirada a su cuerpo, joven y saludable, y sintió el anhelo de tener uno similar.

Se imaginaba a sí mismo convertido en otro Vampiro del Más Allá, otra criatura inmortal como su pareja. ¡Las cosas que podría hacer! Ya no tendría que temer ni a la vejez, ni a las enfermedades. El tiempo, por primera vez, estaría en sus manos.

-¿Me ayudaras, Phillip? – ronroneaba Jonathan al oído del doctor, sensual - ¿Me darás de comer?

Channard sintió el deseo nacer de nuevo en su interior.

-Lo haré – fue su respuesta y hablaba muy en serio.

* * *

><p><strong>III <strong>

La chica se llamaba Cassandra.

Era prostituta y Channard la había encontrado en uno de los bares a los que asistía asiduamente después del trabajo. Era rubia y muy bonita, y llevaba un bello tatuaje tribal en el brazo, representando una larga corona de espinas.

A Channard no le costó mucho llevarla a su casa, enclavada en un barrio de las afueras de Arkham. La chica quedó cautivada por su galantería, su porte de caballero… y su abultada billetera, llena de dólares.

Cuando entraron en la vivienda, Cassandra se quedó boquiabierta por la belleza del lugar.

Channard debió reconocer que la forma de amueblar su casa solo era una expresión más de sus excentricidades. Todo el mobiliario era una elegante decoración de siglos pasados: había sillones tapizados con cuero, mesas de madera de roble, cuadros con pinturas de artistas famosos, cortinas y alfombras costosas…

-Guau – exclamó Cassandra, depositando su bolso en una mesa – Usted sí que vive con estilo, Doc.

Channard esbozó una media sonrisa. Se dirigió a su mini-bar y sirvió dos vasos de Whisky. Le ofreció uno.

Cassandra bebió un buen trago y se sentó en un sofá mullido. Se reclinó y estiró las piernas sensualmente. Mientras bebía de su propio vaso, el médico la observó detenidamente.

-Venga aquí, Doc. No muerdo – bromeó ella – Bueno, a no ser que usted quiera.

-_Hum_… tengo una idea mejor – Channard estiró una mano hacia ella, invitándola a volverse a poner de pie – Hay algo que quiero mostrarte.

-Directo al grano – Cassandra apuró su bebida y encogiéndose de hombros siguió al psiquiatra al piso de arriba, directamente hacia el ático.

Channard le abrió la puerta y la dejó pasar primero. Cassandra vio que el lugar estaba limpio y que había sido reacondicionado como un laboratorio privado. Había mesas con instrumental quirúrgico y frascos con líquidos de colores en su interior. Cerca, en la pared izquierda, una surtida biblioteca llena de libros desentonaba un poco con el estilo que se le había querido imprimir a la sala.

Cassandra se sintió perpleja por un momento. Hubiera podido jurar que el buen doctor la llevaría directamente a su dormitorio, pero parecía que aquél excéntrico y adinerado caballero le deparaba más de una sorpresa esa noche.

Otra de ellas fue la súbita aparición de otro hombre en la habitación. Entró un instante después por la puerta y le sonrió.

-Es muy guapa – comentó Jonathan, admirando a la mujer – Buena elección, Phillip.

Acarició el rostro del hombre mayor con ternura. Cassandra enarcó una ceja.

-Vaya – dijo, con una risita – Bueno, Doc… no tengo problemas con armar un trío, pero me temo que le costara un poco más de lo que convenimos.

Channard la ignoró. Solo tenía ojos para Jonathan.

-No tienes que quedarte – le dijo este – Puedo hacerlo solo.

-Quiero quedarme – insistió el médico – Deseo ver.

Jonathan rió.

-Entonces, observa y no te pierdas un solo detalle, Phillip.

Cassandra no entendía qué sucedía allí. Estaba demasiado claro el vínculo amoroso que existía entre esos dos. Pero no llegaba a comprender lo que realmente pretendían hacer con ella_. ¿Iban a follarsela sí o no?_ Ya se arrepentía de haber aceptado venir…

Mientras pensaba en eso Jonathan se le acercó y le acarició el rostro. Luego la besó en la boca con fuerza y la llevó hasta colocarla sobre una camilla para exámenes médicos que había allí.

"_Al fin se decidieron"_, pensó la prostituta y suspiró de placer, mientras el hombre joven la tocaba y la despojaba de su ropa. Cerca, Channard observaba todo, serio. Había cerrado la puerta tras de sí y se apoyaba en ella.

"_Vouyer"_, pensó Cassandra al verlo y no pudo reprimir otra risita, _"Al Doc le gusta mirar mientras me follo a su amante… bueno, pues que mire". _

Pero la que parecía que iba a ser una velada de intenso ardor sexual acabó bruscamente cuando Jonathan gruño como una bestia y procedió a alimentarse de la mujer.

De inmediato y ante la asombrada mirada del psiquiatra, el otro drenó la vitalidad de su victima, junto con la sangre y los jugos corporales.

La chica protestó, pero fue imposible parar el proceso, una vez empezado. Channard la vio secarse y morir con agónicos espasmos de dolor. Jonathan se apartó de ella, satisfecho. De repente lucia más joven y vigoroso. Sonrió al médico y le guiñó un ojo.

-Dios… - fue todo lo que Channard atinó a decir.

-¿Qué esperabas, Phillip? ¿Colmillos, tal vez? ¿Una cara bestial y demoníaca? – Jonathan rió – No, no hay nada de eso. Nada de tonterías baratas de Hollywood. No soy el Conde Drácula… aunque compartimos los mismos gustos culinarios.

Channard le tocó la cara.

-Te ves más joven – comentó.

-Cada célula nueva que mi cuerpo preternatural absorbe me revitaliza. Con cada vida que consumo, la mía se prolonga y me vuelvo más poderoso. Tráeme mas, Phillip – pidió, glotón – Trame más y luego, estaré listo para enseñarte el Evangelio Escarlata, la sabiduría oculta de los Dioses Exteriores y los Primigenios.

Channard asintió. Por supuesto, lo haría.

* * *

><p><strong>IV <strong>

El detective Kyle MacRae sabia que tenía entre sus manos un caso muy difícil.

Miembro del cuerpo del departamento de policía de Arkham, fue asignado al caso por sus superiores un par de semanas mas tarde, cuando la cosa amenazaba con desbordarse tanto que la Prensa pronto se haría eco de los hechos.

…Y los hechos para Kyle eran los siguientes: veinte prostitutas, todas muertas.

Hasta ahí, lo usual en cualquier caso criminal. Esas golfas siempre terminaban así, MacRae lo sabia por experiencia; asesinadas por sus _chulos_ por quedarse con más de la comisión recibida en una noche de trabajo, o quizás por algún cliente al que se le había ido la mano y el entusiasmo.

Lo usual de siempre.

Lo que hacía diferente este caso era la forma en cómo murieron las mujeres, amen de la cantidad y del hecho de que el asunto ya tenia un precedente, investigado por la policía de Arkham.

Kyle repasó sus papeles. Los informes forenses se mostraban claramente perplejos a la hora de describir qué había matado a esas mujeres. Aunque todo apuntaba a un hecho común e indiscutible: las habían vaciado totalmente.

No era que les faltaran órganos. Todos estaban allí, en su sitio. No. Era que les faltaba sangre y fluidos corporales.

Era como si…

Kyle sacudió la cabeza. Era una locura, pero todo parecía indicar que fuera como si las hubieran chupado, como si por algún medio desconocido, el asesino les hubiera extraído la sangre y demás fluidos.

El informe forense no indicaba ni cortaduras ni raspaduras de ningún tipo. A lo sumo, hematomas, producto de contusiones, pero nada que indicara cómo podía faltar sangre en los cadáveres.

Era muy extraño.

Casi como en esas películas de vampiros, tuvo que admitir el detective.

Solo que ni marcas ni colmillos había.

Nada de nada.

Kyle se reclinó en su silla y encendió un cigarrillo. Mientras fumaba, pensaba en ese otro caso policial tan parecido a este. Había ocurrido no hacia mucho. Fue en una vivienda de Prospect Street. Catorce personas perdieron la vida, de igual forma en que las prostitutas asesinadas.

Catorce personas, entre las cuales estaba un profesor de la Universidad de Miskatonic, la prestigiosa academia a solo un par de manzanas de la jefatura de policía.

Todos muertos y sin sangre ni fluidos en los cuerpos, como si se los hubieran drenado de algún modo.

En aquella ocasión, las pesquisas no arrojaron datos concretos. Todo era un inmenso signo de interrogación… y ahora, esto.

-Hey, MacRae. ¿Qué tal? – otro detective se acercó a su escritorio, saludándolo.

-Hola Elliot. Aquí ando, con un pesado fardo encima.

-Si, me enteré que te asignaron el caso del vampiro. Lo lamento por ti.

-¿El caso del vampiro? ¿Quién le puso el nombre?

-Algún despistado. A la Prensa le encantara. Apuesto a que sí.

Kyle frunció el ceño. Dio una calada profunda a su cigarrillo.

-¿Alguna idea sobre nuestro asesino?

-No mucho – Kyle se encogió de hombros – Veinte mujeres, todas asesinadas por el mismo tipo, ni una huella digital, ni un indicio de cómo pudo hacer para vaciar sus cuerpos de sangre. Nada.

-No puede ser que no exista ni una pista, tío. Algo debe haber…

-Tan solo un precedente. El caso de Prospect Street.

-Oh, ¿te refieres a los muertos de aquella casa? – inquirió Elliot. Kyle asintió – tío, menudo follon en el que estas. Te compadezco.

MacRae asintió. Se levantó de su asiento y apagó su cigarrillo. Tomó su chaqueta del perchero más cercano y salió.

-¿Adonde vas? – le preguntó Elliot.

-A buscar pistas en la calle. Lo siento, pero odio quedarme quieto mientras un monstruo anda suelto.

* * *

><p>MacRae se dirigió al bar de donde algunos testigos habían dicho ver salir a una de las chicas asesinadas. Al parecer, el <em>puesto<em> de trabajo de la dama en cuestión estaba en la calle de enfrente.

Cuando mostró su placa de identificación al dueño del local consiguió que este, hosco al principio, decidiera mostrarse mas colaborativo con él.

-Esa chica entraba un par de veces aquí. Se tomaba algunos tragos, flirteaba con alguno de mis clientes y se marchaba luego. No molestaba a nadie, realmente – dijo, mientras limpiaba la barra.

-Entiendo – Kyle pensó un segundo – Y la noche en cuestión en que usted la vio por ultima vez…

-Estaba contenta, exultante. Le pregunté a qué se debía y me dijo que había conocido a un tipo con plata. Con mucha plata.

-¿Dijo cómo se llamaba el tipo?

El hombre negó con la cabeza.

-Amigo, esas chicas nunca revelan el nombre de sus clientes. Al menos, no a mí – hizo una pausa. Acabó de limpiar la barra y miró al policía - ¿Quiere un consejo?

Kyle enarcó una ceja.

-Adelante – dijo.

-Yo que usted le preguntaría a sus compañeras de profesión. ¿Qué mejor para averiguar sobre una _prosti_ que preguntarle a otra?

Kyle lo pensó. Tenia sentido.

* * *

><p>Al caer la noche, MacRae contactó con las compañeras de trabajo de la victima. Al principio se mostraron reacias a contarle lo que sabían a un poli, pero Kyle sabía ser persuasivo cuando se lo proponía…<p>

Ofreció una generosa suma de dinero en efectivo para aflojarles la lengua.

Una de ellas picó el anzuelo. Una exuberante mujer llamada Gianna.

Gianna accedió a contarle a Kyle lo que sabía a condición de que la invitara a comer y tomar algo, en el mejor de los restaurantes de la ciudad.

MacRae se maldijo a sí mismo por su generosidad. Aquél buen gesto le iba a costar bastante caro.

* * *

><p>Gianna le contó en el medio de la cena al detective algunos datos de su compañera fallecida y que las autoridades no sabían.<p>

-Tiffany era una buena chica – dijo Gianna – Algo despistada, pero buena. Se la buscaba como podía, ¿me entiende?

-Perfectamente. Continua.

-Bueno, un día vino adonde estábamos y va y suelta que conoció a un tío importante. Alguien con mucha _pasta_ y que encima, dijo, era todo un caballero. Iba a encontrarse con él de nuevo pronto.

-¿Algún dato concreto sobre el cliente?

-No mucho. Aunque… espera – Gianna hizo memoria – Si, ahora me acuerdo. Le llamó "El Doctor" en un momento dado.

Kyle tomó nota.

-¿Solo eso? ¿No dijo más?

-No, salvo que "El Doctor" era un tipo bastante forrado en _pasta_ y que no iba a dejarlo escapar, cosa que yo tampoco haría. Es todo.

-Entiendo.

Gianna suspiró. Miró al policía con deseo.

-La cena está genial, cariño. Me preguntaba si te apetecía tomar el postre... – al decir aquello, sacudió sus dos grandes pechos, los cuales estaban como para explotar y romper el ajustado vestido que llevaba puesto.

Kyle lo consideró. _¿Cuánto hacía desde la última vez que…? _

-Muy bien – concedió al fin. Gianna se alegró.

-Solo te costara unos cincuenta pavos mas – dijo.

_Oh, mierda. _

MacRae se mordió el labio inferior.

A ese paso, iba a fundirse económicamente.

* * *

><p><strong>V <strong>

La alusión de Gianna a un "Doctor" encaminó a Kyle sobre una pista segura.

Un médico. Sonaba lógico. Después de todo, un doctor sabría cómo extraerles sangre a las personas, por más bizarro que fuera el método elegido.

Desplegó sobre su escritorio un mapa de Arkham y sus alrededores. Señaló los lugares donde los cadáveres fueron hallados.

Todo comprendía un área amplia cercana a cierto barrio de las afueras de la ciudad.

Estudió esto detenidamente. ¿Acaso el médico homicida viviría por ese lugar? Era una posibilidad. Pero iba a ser como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

Al menos, si no le pedía ayuda a Abby.

Kyle fue a verla. La encontró sentada delante de sus clásicos ordenadores de última generación, chateando con alguien por MSN.

-Abby, necesito tu ayuda.

-¡MacRae! ¡Que susto! Pensé que era el jefe – Abby suspiró, se despidió de su amigo _online_ y puso sus dedos y habilidades cibernéticas a disposición del detective.

-Quiero que pongas ahí un mapa de Arkham y sus alrededores – pidió él – y luego, marques las zonas donde encontramos a aquellas mujeres asesinadas.

-Hecho.

Los dedos expertos de la chica volaron sobre el teclado. El mapa mostraba lo mismo que Kyle ya sabia.

-Ahora, traza un círculo relacionando cada deceso, por favor.

Abby lo hizo. Tal y como el policía esperaba, marcó la misma zona cercana a la periferia de la ciudad.

-Muy bien – señaló al monitor de PC – Quiero que te concentres en esa región, dentro del círculo. ¿Puedes decirme si en esa zona vive algún médico registrado?

-Tardara un momento…

-Hazlo.

Abby hizo lo que le pedían. Al cabo de cierto tiempo, el ordenador tenía un resultado.

-Doctor Phillip Channard – leyó la chica – Psiquiatra. Dueño del Instituto Channard. Un manicomio – lo miró - ¿Es este el tipo que buscas?

Kyle guardó silencio, meditando.

-Un psiquiatra… sí, tiene algo de sentido… retorcido, pero lo tiene – dijo para sí – Gracias, Abby. Me diste una mano enorme. Recuérdame que te haga un regalo para la próxima.

-Un CD de Marilyn Manson estaría bien – comentó ella, sonriendo.

Kyle miró un momento a la muchacha antes de marcharse. Por supuesto, no podía ser de otra manera. Abby era una chica gótica, de piel pálida y llena de _tattos_ y _piercings_. En ese momento y como casi siempre desde que la conoció, vestía de negro.

-Si todo sale bien, Abby, te prometo que te compro la discografía completa de ese tipo – dijo él.

-Solo necesito un CD para acabar mi colección.

Kyle rió y se marchó. Abby iba a borrar el mapa de su ordenador cuando algo le llamó la atención…

No sabía bien por qué, pero trazó un grafico con líneas uniendo cada lugar donde se encontró en su momento cada cadáver de las prostitutas asesinadas. El resultado la asustó hasta a ella.

_Allí, en la pantalla de la computadora, un enorme círculo con una estrella invertida de cinco puntas se había formado. _

* * *

><p><strong>VI<strong>

Channard estaba ansioso. El momento que estaba esperando había llegado. Luego de alimentarse durante este tiempo y de reponer fuerzas, Jonathan estaba listo para iniciarlo en la sabiduría de los Dioses Exteriores: el Evangelio Escarlata.

Todo fue dispuesto cuidadosamente en el salón del ático. Corriendo de lugar los muebles, Jonathan dibujo el círculo y la estrella y los símbolos arcanos. Utilizó como guía el Necronomicón.

-Alhazred indagó mucho en los saberes prohibidos – explicó – Pero la experiencia le gana a la práctica. Con esto y lo que te daré, más los rituales que ejecutaremos, podrás ver el otro lado y aprender lo que el Evangelio Escarlata enseña.

Le tendió a Channard una flor oscura. El doctor la estudió con ojo científico.

-¿Que clase de planta es? Nunca he visto nada similar…

-Loto Negro – le informó Jonathan – Único y raro en el mundo. Al menos, en el nuestro. Libera a la mente de sus ataduras en el tiempo y en el espacio. Te llevara a reinos insondables… veras cosas que nadie, exceptuándome a mí, ha visto.

Channard miró la flor con un estremecimiento.

-¿Cómo la has conseguido?

-¿Importa acaso? Lo importante, Phillip, es lo que esta noche juntos aprenderemos – le acarició el rostro – Te he prometido poder y sabiduría, y eso es lo que te daré.

El súbito ruido del timbre de la puerta de entrada desvió su atención. Channard dejó a Jonathan un momento para ir atender.

Apenas abrió la puerta, Kyle MacRae le mostró su placa. Fue recompensado con una reacción no del todo inesperada: de repente el doctor palideció.

-¿Dr. Phillip Channard? – dijo – Soy el detective Kyle MacRae, de la jefatura de Arkham. ¿Seria posible hablar con usted un momento?

Channard vaciló. Solo un momento.

-¿Con que objetivo? – preguntó.

-Estoy investigando las muertes de varias mujeres, prostitutas – Kyle se guardó la placa – y quería saber si usted no sabría algo al respecto…

El rostro de Channard fue una mascara de piedra.

-No tengo ni idea de lo que esta hablando – dijo de muy mala manera – En este momento, estoy ocupado. Si lo desea, pida una consulta conmigo en el Instituto Channard. Con gusto se la daré. Ahora, si me disculpa… - empezó a cerrar la puerta cuando Kyle lo atajó.

-Doctor, tengo serias sospechas de que usted está implicado – disparó a bocajarro.

El psiquiatra volvió a vacilar.

-¡Eso es ridículo, detective! ¡Un autentico delirio! – exclamó – Creo que voy a cerrar la puerta y a continuación llamaré a mi abogado para iniciarle una demanda. Buenas tardes.

Channard cerraba la puerta cuando fue interrumpido nuevamente. En esta ocasión, fue por Jonathan. Había bajado del ático y escuchado toda la conversación…

-Jonathan… - protestó el doctor. El otro lo reprendió.

-Phillip, no seas descortés con nuestro amigo policía – le tendió la mano al detective – Soy Jonathan Pryce, colega del Dr. Channard.

-Detective MacRae. Kyle MacRae – se presentó.

-Un gusto. Pero no se quede ahí parado, hombre. ¡Pase, pase! Hablaremos dentro.

Kyle no esperaba aquello. No sabía que el doctor tuviera compañía en su casa. ¿Quién seria ese sujeto? ¿Tendría algo que ver también con las muertes?

Pensando en eso, puso un pie dentro de la casa… y no supo más.

* * *

><p>La noche cayó sobre Arkham.<p>

Channard se vistió para la ceremonia. Se puso una túnica larga y negra, y se juntó con Jonathan en el ático. Al verlo, el joven sonrió complacido.

Le dio de nuevo la flor oscura y mientras el médico la devoraba con fruición, notando un sabor agridulce en su boca y un picor en la lengua, abrió el Necronomicón.

-¡Oh Tú que moras en la oscuridad del Vacío Exterior! Acude a la Tierra una vez más, yo te lo ruego – empezó a recitar Jonathan - ¡Oh Tú que habitas más allá de las Esferas del Tiempo! Escucha mi súplica... ¡Oh Tú que eres la Puerta y el Camino! ¡Acude! ¡Tu sirviente te llama!

Hizo una pausa y pasó una página. Continúo rápidamente.

-¡BENATIR! ¡CARARKAU! ¡YOG-SOTHOTH! ¡Acudid! ¡Acudid! ¡Pronuncio las palabras, rompo Tus vínculos, el Sello ha sido apartado, pasa a través de la Puerta y penetra en el Mundo; he hecho tu poderoso Signo!

_«_¡Zyweso, wecato keoso, Xunewe-rurom Xe-verator, Menhatoy, Zywethorosto zuy. Zu-rurogos Yog-Sothoth! Orary Ysgewot, ho-mor athanatos nywe zumquros, Ysechyroro-seth Xoneozebethoos Azathoth! ¡Xono, Zuweret, Quyhet kesos ysgeboth Nyarlathotep! Zuy rumoy quano duzy Xeuerator, YZHETO, THYYM, quaowe xeuerator phoe nagoo, Hastur! ¡Hagathowos yachyros Gaba Shub-Niggurath! ¡Meweth, xosoy Vzewoth! ¡TALUBSI! ¡ADULA! ¡ULU! ¡BAACHUR! ¡Acude Yog-Sothoth! ¡Acude!

El idioma era intraducible para el lenguaje humano. Channard siguió a Jonathan atentamente al principio de su invocación, pero luego su mente comenzó a nublarse por el efecto narcótico de la misteriosa flor que comió.

El doctor se vio a sí mismo en el ático como si se hubiera desdoblado. Estaba parado allí y a la vez, estaba flotando por el techo. La sensación de ingravidez y de ligereza era fascinante. Deambuló como un fantasma por el aire y después, como una hoja que se la lleva el viento fue arrastrado por las corrientes del Tiempo, hacia una bruma gris interminable.

La voz de Jonathan, cantando el conjuro, le acompañó.

* * *

><p>Channard voló por la niebla sin fin lo que le pareció una eternidad. Sabia que retrocedía en el Tiempo; de alguna manera, su espíritu estaba siendo llevado hacia atrás, al origen mismo del Universo y quizás más allá.<p>

De repente, el viaje entre las eras acabó bruscamente.

Channard pudo observar con claridad y una nitidez envidiables.

Estaba asomándose por un borde. Si bien no había en ese reino nada físico, la sensación de aproximarse al borde de algo era poderosa. Era como llegar a la orilla de una playa, en donde las mareas del Tiempo batían sus olas suavemente.

El psiquiatra se acercó aun más y echó un vistazo más allá del borde… y se quedó helado.

Observaba, mejor dicho, espiaba un abismo de incalculable negrura, tan vasto como el Universo. Supo, por algún medio desconocido, que se hallaba contemplando lo que había antes del inicio del Tiempo.

Había cosas en ese lugar… unas formas… unos seres. Channard los miró con atención; eran la suma de toda la Maldad, de todo Pecado, de toda Corrupción, de toda Miseria o acto Blasfemo inconfesable. Sus cuerpos flacos, famélicos, flotaban dando vueltas, esperando la llegada de otra presa.

Cuando las aberrantes abominaciones se fijaron en él, aullaron de impúdico placer.

La comida había llegado.

Channard gritó, cuando aquellos demonios se le vinieron encima. Se hundió en la bruma gris otra vez a ultimo momento y se desmayó…

* * *

><p>Despertó atado por sogas, en el centro del círculo con la estrella. Sin comprender nada, miró encima suyo. Jonathan le sonrió, como un tiburón. Llevaba en sus manos una daga ceremonial.<p>

-¿Jonathan? ¿Qué está ocurriendo? – preguntó. Intentó soltarse en vano.

-Tan solo un sacrificio, Phillip. Uno para salvar mi vida y mi alma – hizo una pausa y le guiñó un ojo – Veras, como bien sabes fui hasta el trono de Azathoth y volví… mejor dicho, me escapé. Sabía que mi osadía no quedaría impune y que ellos, tarde o temprano, vendrían por mí – negó con la cabeza – Nunca estaré a salvo hasta que salde mi deuda con los del Exterior.

_«_Por eso, para aplacar la furia de los dioses antiguos, necesito hacerles una Ofrenda Roja, tal y como el Evangelio Escarlata de Alhazred manda… y, ¿Qué mejor ofrenda que tú?

Le obsequió a Channard la más cínica de sus sonrisas. Al verse engañado de aquella forma, el doctor se enfureció.

-¡Maldito hijo de puta! ¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¡Sueltame! ¡Ahora! – exigió.

Jonathan lo ignoró. Se hizo un corte en la mano con la daga y la sangre fluyó. La desparramó por toda la habitación.

_-Y en aquél lugar más allá del abismo del Tiempo cuya naturaleza secreta han ocultado los sabios detrás del nombre de Tíndalos, se cometió una acción terrible e incalificable_ – recitó, con el Necronomicón otra vez – _antes de que el tiempo existiera, y antes incluso del principio de todo, se realizó esa acción; y de esa terrible e innombrable acción surgieron los malvados seres que son los Perros de Tíndalos. Y toda maldad del universo esta concentrada en sus cuerpos escuálidos y hambrientos... y te perseguirán, porque ansían de nosotros todo lo puro e inmaculado. Están mas allá de toda bondad y maldad, ya que son de aquello que en el principio perdió su pureza… en las esferas por las que corren, incansablemente, no hay raciocinio ni acción, ni moral ni significado, ni bien ni mal… solo Aquello que es receptáculo de toda Infamia…_

Cerró el libro de nuevo. Miró fijamente al vacío.

-Consagro este lugar a los Seres Impíos – dijo – A los Innombrables, a los Moradores del Abismo Infinito. ¡Acepten esta ofrenda y calmen sus ansias de carne y almas humanas! En el Nombre de Azathoth, Nyarlathotep, Yog-Sothoth y Shub-Niggurath…

Hubo un cambio en al aire de la habitación. Súbitamente la temperatura descendió muchos grados.

-Como te dije una vez, los Perros de Tíndalos tardan entre dos o tres días una vez localizan a su presa – le recordó a Channard – Gracias a este ritual y a la invocación que he hecho, puedo apurar su llegada.

El frío siguió intensificándose. Channard comenzó a asustarse. Intentó con desesperación zafarse de las sogas.

-¡No puedes hacerme esto, Jonathan! – gritó.

-¿Acaso creíste que compartiría mi inmortalidad y todos mis secretos contigo? Pobre, pobre Phillip – se mofó el otro – Solo te usé. Para alimentarme y para poder ofrecer a los del Exterior algo con lo que apaciguarlos – sonrió – Siempre es mejor que se coman a otro en lugar de a mí.

Un aullido terrible rasgó el aire. La habitación tembló.

Jonathan retrocedió un poco. Solo el suficiente espacio para que los sirvientes de Azathoth disfrutaran de su banquete sin interrupciones…

* * *

><p>Kyle despertó con una fuerte jaqueca. De principio, no sabía donde estaba. Después recordó a Channard y a Jonathan y los crímenes de las prostitutas…<p>

Intentó moverse pero se encontró atado con cadenas a una silla. Por más que lo intentó, no pudo liberarse. Para colmo, lo habían despojado de su arma reglamentaria, la cual yacía irónicamente a su alcance, sobre una mesa a su lado.

Escuchó gritos desgarradores viniendo de arriba de la casa, del ático. Supuso que algo no muy bueno estaba pasando.

-¡Mierda! – dijo y se sintió un completo idiota. ¡Tendría que haber venido con refuerzos! Haber avisado a alguien de sus pesquisas. Había cometido un error de principiantes.

Los gritos se repitieron, más desgarradores y lastimeros que nunca, si cabe. Kyle volvió a maldecir… y de repente se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo en la habitación donde lo habían dejado.

Un hombre se hallaba parado delante suyo. MacRae no lo conocía y de hecho, era la primera vez que lo veía.

Era un tipo alto, vestido con una túnica blanca. Su rostro era barbado y su cabello canoso. El perfil que tenía le hizo recordar aquella vieja película sobre Moisés y los Diez Mandamientos.

Ese sujeto se veía como un profeta bíblico.

-Ya has despertado. Muy bien. Ya era hora – dijo, con voz profunda – Las cosas se están poniendo feas arriba.

-¿Quién es usted?

-Me imagino que si te digo "Nodens" no te dirá nada, ¿verdad?

-¿Nodens? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?

-No importa. Ahora lo único que sí importa es que detengas a Jonathan. Que lo destruyas.

Kyle recordaba bien a ese sujeto de mirada astuta y ladina. De hecho, ahora estaba seguro, fue él quien lo dejó inconsciente de un golpe al entrar en la casa.

-Debes destruir a Jonathan – decía Nodens – Debes quemar el Libro. Solo de esa forma lo detendrás. De otro modo, seguirá libre y su perfidia y maldad no conocerán límites.

Kyle no entendía de qué rayos hablaba aquel tipo con aspecto de Moisés, pero una cosa era segura: le estaba diciendo quién era el asesino de aquellas mujeres.

Otros gritos se produjeron. Nodens frunció el ceño.

-Date prisa. Ya están a punto de finalizar su banquete – dijo.

-¿Y como mierda voy a hacer para liberarme de…?

Se miró al cuerpo. Las cadenas habían desaparecido misteriosamente. Libre, se volvió hacia Nodens, solo para descubrir que el hombre también se había esfumado.

Kyle era un tipo en esencia práctico. Más tarde se encargaría de atar los cabos sueltos de esta historia. Ahora tenía trabajo que hacer.

Sin perder más tiempo, tomó su pistola.

* * *

><p><strong>VII <strong>

Jonathan observó complacido como los Perros de Tíndalos daban buena cuenta de Channard. Emergiendo de los rincones de las paredes, las criaturas se arrojaron sobre el doctor y lo despedazaron.

Se disponía a realizar el ritual para enviarlos de regreso a su lóbrega dimensión, cuando la puerta del ático se abrió y Kyle entró, pistola en mano, apuntándole.

-¡Quieto! ¡Manos arriba!

Jonathan lo miró, evidentemente sorprendido.

Kyle repitió su orden y entonces sus ojos se posaron en la asquerosa escena que acontecía más atrás del criminal.

Mas adelante, cuando intentara reconstruir los hechos, tan solo podría recordar el cadáver brutalmente mutilado de Channard desperdigado por el suelo. Nada más.

Respecto al aspecto de las diabólicas criaturas que se cebaron con él, nada podría decir salvo que algo en ellas se parecía vagamente a los perros.

Su distracción fue momentánea, pero fue lo que Jonathan esperaba. Lo atacó.

Kyle abrió fuego sobre él dos, tres veces. Las balas dieron en el blanco sin causar daño alguno al sujeto.

Jonathan aprovechó la estupefacción de su agresor para propinarle un puñetazo demoledor en plena cara con todas sus fuerzas. El detective cayó al piso y rodó por él, soltando su pistola. Intentó arrastrarse velozmente hacia ella pero Jonathan se la pateó lejos. Acto seguido, lo levantó con facilidad, sacudiéndolo como si se tratase de un muñeco de trapo.

-¡No tenia pensado comer nada esta noche, pero creo que un pequeño refrigerio no me vendría nada mal! – gruñó.

Kyle miró con desesperación hacia todos lados… y vio entonces el Necronomicón en el suelo.

"_Debes quemar el Libro"_, había dicho Nodens. _"Solo de esa forma lo destruirás"._

El libro… ¡Tenia que destruirlo!

Haciendo acopio de valor, Kyle estiró sus manos libres a la cara de Jonathan. Le hundió con fuerza los dedos en los ojos.

Un chorro de sangre y demás fluidos emergieron de las cuencas oculares dañadas. Jonathan aulló y lo soltó. De inmediato, el detective tomó el Necronomicón.

Buscó con qué prenderlo fuego. Dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta, encontró su encendedor y lo utilizó. Las páginas del libro ardieron rápidamente, como si estuvieran empapadas en combustible.

Jonathan rugió, ciego. Estiró sus manos hacia delante pero nunca llegó a tocar al detective. Un terremoto se produjo y sacudió la casa. El aire pareció rasgarse y una oquedad de absoluta negrura se abrió sobre él.

A ojos de Kyle (quien no podía creer lo que veía) aquello se asemejaba a un Agujero Negro de tamaño considerable.

Una forma tentaculada se movió por el hoyo en el espacio-tiempo. Rezumó y atrapó a Jonathan en un abrazo mortal. Gritando, el hombre fue alzado por la cosa y despedazado dentro de sus fauces.

Kyle no lo resistió. La imagen de aquello era demasiado para su cerebro. Colapsó y se desmayó.

Los tentáculos de Yog-Sothoth ya iban a por él, cuando Nodens apareció, cual columna brillante en el medio de la habitación, interponiéndose y salvándolo.

-¡Retrocede! – ordenó con severidad al monstruo - ¡Vuelve a donde perteneces!

Una estrella de cinco puntas hacia arriba apareció en el aire. Yog-Sothoth reconoció en ella al Signo Mayor de los Dioses Arquetípicos y retrocedió, se alejó de regreso a su dimensión.

Con un sonido siseante, el agujero oscuro se cerró.

Nodens desapareció.

La locura había terminado.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogo <strong>

La policía allanó la casa de Channard. Encontraron pruebas más que suficientes como para sindicarlo como el co-autor de los crímenes de las prostitutas.

El estado del cuerpo mutilado del doctor fue tal que dos patólogos forenses que se apersonaron en las escena vomitaron ruidosamente todo el contenido de sus estómagos.

Kyle, único testigo del acontecimiento, fue interrogado por sus superiores sobre el hecho. Les contó lo que sabia; no le creyeron. Nadie lo hizo, de hecho. Todos comenzaron a decir pronto que _"se le había ido la cabeza"_ por culpa de este caso.

Dimitió del cuerpo policíaco un par de semanas después. Un mes mas tarde desaparecería de la ciudad sin dejar rastro.

El caso pareció estar cerrado, de no ser por un pequeño incidente que a continuación, será narrado…

* * *

><p>Dos empleados de la mudanza trabajaban en la casa del fallecido Dr. Channard sacando sus pertenencias. La vivienda había sido adquirida por un nuevo dueño.<p>

Uno de los hombres subió hasta el ático y se quedó mirando el gran círculo con la estrella invertida dibujada en él, en el piso. Recordó que aquella casa había sido escenario de extraños hechos y se estremeció.

Iba a salir del lugar cuando la puerta se le cerró delante de la cara, sola.

-¿Bert? ¿Has sido tú? – preguntó, nombrando a su compañero. Esperó una respuesta. No le llegó ninguna - ¡Bert, no tiene ninguna gracia!

Nervioso por lo ocurrido, se dispuso a abrir de nuevo la puerta para salir…

Justo cuando lo hacía, el círculo y la estrella brillaron y un pilar de piedra surgió de ellos, girando.

-¡Santa Madre de Dios! – exclamó el empleado, meándose en los pantalones del miedo.

En el pilar giratorio, podían verse claramente figuras retorcidas, torturadas, talladas en la piedra. Uno de aquellos rostros de pesadilla quedó delante de las narices del hombre, quien aulló de espanto antes de poder huir corriendo del ático.

Allí, esculpida sobre la roca, la cara de Jonathan había quedado congelada en un rictus eterno de infinito horror.

Aquél era su justo castigo por haber desafiado a los Dioses Exteriores.

* * *

><p>1 (Ver mi relato <em>"Azathoth"<em>, para más detalles. Nota del Autor)

2 (Ver mi relato _"El Vampiro del Más Allá"_. Nota del Autor)


End file.
